warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Anurion Zielony
Anurion Zielony jest arcymagiem Wysokich Elfów oraz szlachcicem z Saphery. Zajmuje się głównie botaniką. Stworzył wiele gatunków magicznych roślin, a jeden z jego tworów nosi nawet jego imię. Za jego sprawą, powstał też pewien niezwykle agresywny typ pszczoły miodnej. Wraz z córką, Kyrielle Zielonorodną, jest właścicielem Zimowego Pałacu w Yvresse, gdzieś na równinie na Niestałych Wyspach. Choć Anurion jest znany w Wieży Hoeth, to rzadko ją odwiedza. Wynika to nie tylko z jego miłości do natury i eksperymentowania, ale również z faktu, że niektórzy mędrcy uważają jego dzieło za niepoważne. Pewnego razu, przez swój wybuchowy temperament, wdał się w nieuchronną kłótnię z innymi czarodziejami, w trakcie której poprzysiągł, że już nigdy nie wróci do Białej Wieży. Zimowy Pałac Anuriona Rezydencja, która stanowi Zimowy Pałac, nie wygląda tak jak można by było sobie to wyobrazić. Nie uświadczy się w niej ani marmurowych ścian, ani strzelistych wież, ani też pełnej wdzięku architektury, która mogłaby wyjść jedynie spod ręki dziesiątek utalentowanych rzemieślników. Zamiast tego, zobaczy się przekraczające wszelkie oczekiwania połączenie budowli z otaczającym ją krajobrazem. Pałac Anuriona wygląda niczym żywy. Jego ściany wydają się wyrastać ze skały klifu, przy którym go zbudowano. Cała rezydencja została zaprojektowana, zbudowana i przyzdobiona zgodnie z licznymi kaprysami jej twórcy. Z każdego kąta i zakamarka wyrastają żywe rośliny, po ścianach pełzają pnącza, a za kolumny służą drzewa, które tworzą wielkie sklepienie z liści. Taka kompozycja jest naprawdę zachwycająca. Jednakże Zimowy Pałac wzbudza nie tylko zachwyt, ale również niepokój. Przejścia i korytarze zdają się ukształtowane całkowicie przypadkowo; tak jakby gospodarz stawiał drzwi akurat wtedy, gdy tego potrzebował, nie przejmując się przy tym funkcjonalnością ani wygodą, co sprawia, iż wyjątkowo łatwo jest się tam zgubić. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że każde pomieszczenie w Zimowym Pałacu jest pełne cudów i piękna, przypominającego o odległym Athel Loren. Nawet najbliższa rodzina Anuriona ma czasami problemy z poruszaniem się po labiryncie korytarzy. Warto jednak przez niego przebrnąć, by dostać się na sam szczyt klifu, gdzie można skosztować niespotykanych nigdzie indziej odmian chleba, ryb, owoców i warzyw. Niektóre z tych smakołyków nie mają nazwy w języku elfów, a może nawet w żadnym innym języku. Z wierzchołka najwyższej wieży-drzewa można podziwiać okoliczne ziemie królestwa Yvresse — surową linię brzegową otoczoną gęstymi lasami iglastymi, liczne zatoki, głębokie, przykryte mgłą doliny, które ciągną się dalej w głąb lądu, oraz wiecznie zielone polany, chylące się w stronę Wielkiego Oceanu, na którym znajdują się Niestałe Wyspy i Stary Świat. Na zachodzie widać odległe góry Annulii, których szczyty giną w chmurach. Patrząc w stronę południa, można natomiast dostrzec błyszczące rezydencje i wieże; uderzająco piękne zabudowania miasta Tora Yvresse. Cała okolica przepełniona jest niezwykłą energią, a Wiatry Magii płyną spokojnie wśród klifów. W Zimowym Pałacu mieszka tylko kilku służących i uzbrojonych we włócznie strażników. Większość gwardii Anuriona przebywa w jego rezydencji w Sapherze. Przy pałacu zbudowano stajnie dla elfich wierzchowców, jednakże sam Anurion ujeżdza wyłącznie swojego pegaza. Pracownia Anuriona Nadanie temu pomieszczeniu nazwy „pracowni”, dodało mu trochę powagi, której w rzeczywistości absolutnie nie ma. Zamiast ścian, pokój otacza hybryda marmuru i rośliny. Wysokie drzewa tworzą tu ze swoich zakręconych gałęzi sufit, a dywan opadłych liści stale zalega na podłodze. Nie ma tu powierzchni, na której nie byłoby choćby jednej roślinki. Srebrne mise i doniczki wypełnione wielobarwnymi kwiatami unoszą się przy suficie podtrzymywane za pomocą magii. Pnącza obrastają nogi krzeseł i stołów z własnej woli, nie zmuszone do tego ręką ogrodnika. Mocny zapach ziemi unosi się w powietrzu razem z niezliczoną ilością oszałamiających woni różnorodnych gatunków kwiatów, które wypełniają każdy kąt pracowni. Taka ilość zapachów mogłaby wydać się przytłaczająca, jednakże zamiast tego jest wyjątkowo przyjemna. To tak jakby Anurion odkrył idealną kombinację kwiatów, która sprawia, że powietrze nieprzerwanie pachnie przyjemnie. Pracownię oddzielają od reszty Pałacu Zimowego wielkie dębowe drzwi oraz drzewne alejki. Na terenie pracowni można znaleźć marmurowe altanki i rozległe polany. Przy takim pięknie, łatwo zapomnieć, że to tylko jeden z wielu pałaców arcymaga. Szklarnie Tworzące szklarnię, lśniące tafle szkła umieszczono na złotych ramach, które są z pewnością zbyt cienkie, by móc utrzymać taki ciężar materiałów. Szklane sklepienie działa jak magiczna bariera: chroni przed niesprzyjającymi czynnikami z zewnątrz oraz utrzymuje stałą temperaturę w środku. Jeśli ktoś wytęży wzrok, zauważy, że co jakiś czas jedna z błyszczących szyb zmienia się w wodę, która opadając nawadniania roślinę pod sobą. Stojąc na środku owalnej szklarni, można zobaczyć, że ciągnie się ona daleko we wszystkich kierunkach świata. Ponadto jej ściany pozostają zasłonięte przez gałęzie dziwnych gatunków drzew. Gościom, podczas spaceru, towarzyszy brzęczenie owadów oraz delikatny szelest liści poruszanych na wietrze. Można także usłyszeć inny dziwny dźwięk; coś jakby jakaś osoba co chwilę pryskała się perfumami. Szklarnię otacza rząd smukłych drzew o połyskującej, oleistej korze. Wytwarzają one lepką żywicę, która pachnie bardzo przyjemnie. Gdy dojdzie się do końca sali, można zobaczyć nietypowe drzwi, prowadzące do innej części kompleksu. Zasłona stworzona ze splecionych pnączy i winorośli odchyla się z szelestem, kiedy tylko ktoś podejdzie, jakby poruszona dotykiem niewidzialnej ręki. Po przejściu przez kotarę, wejdzie się do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdują się rzędy roślin w doniczkach, rozciągające się pod falującym sufitem. To pomieszczenie jest znacznie większe od poprzedniego. Wypełniają je liczne altanki i wysokie kolumny pokryte różnorodnymi odmianami dziwnych roślin. Następne drzwi prowadzą na taras, gdzie znajduje się kolejny ogród. Sam taras zbudowano w boku urwiska. Patrząc stąd w górę, można dostrzec nawet zarys porośniętego kwiatami Pałacu Zimowego. Powietrze w szklarniach wypełnione jest mnóstwem różnych zapachów. Do tego, panuje tu wieczny gorąc oraz wilgoć. Wielkie, pokryte kwiatami, tarasy mogą doprowadzić aż na sam szczyt, do pałacu, lub wręcz przeciwnie — kręte ścieżki pozwalają też dojść do podnóża klifu. Za lśniącymi taflami szkła otoczonymi złotą ramą, rozciąga się błękit Wielkiego Oceanu. Na jego rozległej powierzchni znajduje się kilka, osnutych mgłą, wysp. Ciekawostki *Na jednej z polan w Pałacu Zimowym ustawiono posągi sześciu elfich bóstw — Asuryana, Ishy, Vaula, Loeca, Kurnousa i Morai-heg. Każdy z nich wykonano ze srebra oraz złota. Posągi tak wkomponowały się w otoczenie, że wyglądały bardziej jak żywe istoty niż ozdoby. *W Pałacu Zimowym wyjątkowo łatwo splata się zaklęcia, co oznacza, że Anurion zbudował go w miejscu, gdzie krzyżują się linie geomancyjne. Źródła Defenders of Ulthuan Kategoria:Czarodzieje Wysokich Elfów